Tragedy and True Emotion
by Ryne20
Summary: My first Fraiser fic! When Roz gets injured in a random attack, Frasier is there for his producer in an instant. However, will their friendship be in jeopardy when he realizes that he has feelings for her?"


It was a usual rainy night in Seattle, where Fraiser Craine was in his apartment reading a fascinating novel. For once, Eddie wasn't staring at him, and Martin, Niles and Daphne were out so, Fraiser had the apartment to himself.

As Fraiser was reading his novel, he began to think that he and Roz, who Fraiser considered to be his best friend, had a similar relationship to the main characters in the fictional story. They were both close, as Fraiser put it, the closest two friends could get with out getting physical. After heartbreaking divorce from Lillith, he didn't want to risk the chance of getting hurt again. It was as if he gave up on love all together.

At that moment there was a loud rumble of thunder, causing the power to go out. _Just great. Now I will have to put up with Eddie_ Fraiser thought, and shure enough the dog came running out of Martins room and began to stare intensely at the man.

"Oh alright. I'll light some candles." Fraiser said, knowing that the dog was afraid of storms. Fraiser got up from the comfortable position he was in on his custom made couch and made his way into the kitchen to retrieve the lighter.

While he made his way into the kitchen, he had noticed that Roz hadn't called all night long. He began to worry because she had always called normally around this time to discuss their plans for the next days shows. Frasier knew, however that she, Bulldog, and Noel had to stay late at the station under bosses orders.

He wasn't worried because she hadn't called; it was the fact that she had to be around Noel. The man simply creeped him out, Fraiser thought as he lit the three candles near behind his couch, allowing Eddie to jump on the couch next to him, and continue to stare at him

"Oh will you quit staring?" Fraiser told the dog, only to have him continue to stare at him intensely.

"WERE HOME!" Martin shouted as he entered the apartment, along with Daphne. They both were soaking wet.

"Oh! So how was the restaurant?" Frasier asked as Martin and Daphne hug up their jackets.

"The food was great, but then again anything is better then this weather though." Daphne explained in her English accent.

"What to you mean? Was it terrible?" Fraiser asked. He could see why his brother Niles was in love with her so much. If he could only muster up the courage to tell her, but then again, Niles still had to deal with the controlling Maris.

"Oh it not that." Martin began to explain, falling into his favorite chair, followed by Eddie, "Our waiter said that we were under a severe thunderstorm warning, so he said we should go home when we did."

"Your kidding?" Fraiser asked, suddenly remembering Roz's fear of storms. And how terrified she was of lightning.

"No! He said the warning on The Weather Channel said there was going to be hail damaging winds and maybe a tomato." Daphne said.

"You mean a Tornado?" He asked in a worried voice. He could see how terrified Roz would be, being around Noel, and the chance of a tornado.

"Yeah that. Daphne don't worry bout it. Those never happen in Seattle." Marin explained to a worried Daphne.

"Are you shure?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Of course, Daph, they never happen here trust me." Martin said, opening his beer. With that statement, the power came back on.

"See, you to don't have to worry anymore the storm is over." Martin said to both Eddie and Daphne. Suddenly, the phone ran.

"Hello?" Fraiser asked, hoping it would be Roz, he was so worried about her.

"Doc, it's Bulldog. You have to come quick. It's Roz." Hearing Roz's name instantly made Fraiser worry. If anything happened to her…..

"Wh--What happened?"

"Well I was on my way to your studio to find some information for Kenny, and I heard screaming coming from Roz's booth. I ran in and found Noel trying to…you know, steal a base if you know what I mean. After I chased him out I seen that Roz was unconscious, so I brought her to the hospital." Fraiser couldn't believe it. Noel had acutly tried to _Rape_ his best friend. A sudden anger and hatred felling had now entered his mind.

"I-I'm on my way. Stay with her." Was all he could say as he slammed the phone down.

"Fras? What is it?" Marty asked, worried about his son.

"I'll be at the hospital." was all he could say as he rushed out of the apartment, leaving a stunned and confused Martin and Daphne.


End file.
